The loading of motorcycles and bicycles into a minivan or a pickup truck when done without any type of loading device requires the person to lift anywhere from twelve to forty pounds, for a bicycle and up to 1,500 for a motorcycle. The higher the price, the lighter the weight of the bicycle, the more equipped the motorcycle, the heavier it is. Often two people do the work, to made sure the expensive bike does not fall over on its side, once placed in the vehicle. These lightweight bikes can cost anywhere from $750 to $3000, so care is needed in loading them. Motorcycles can cost into the multi-thousands of dollars.
When loading a motorcycle, if it is to be manually loaded without any use of type of inclined plane, it would be necessary to raise the front wheel into the vehicle, have someone hold the front of the cycle and then lift the back end into the vehicle, while the front is being returned upright. This can be detrimental to one's physical health.
Sometimes an inclined plane can be used but extreme care must be used to make sure a rider doesn't drive off the plane while trying to drive into the vehicle or transport system.
If one tries to straddle and walk a motorcycle up a ramp, a great deal of difficulty is encountered, as these marrow ramps usually used for loading cars onto trailers do not afford adequate space to walk as they are not intended for that purpose.
Thus there is a need for an apparatus to aid in the loading of bikes and motorcycles, including choppers, into trucks and minivans. But the question arises, assuming a person was to find such a thing, how do you store it at home? Thus, the instant invention of this application was conceived.
It was conceived because the inventor found that there was indeed a need for an apparatus that would assist a single person to load a bike or motorcycle into a minivan or truck, unassisted, safely and easily, and then store away the assistant apparatus.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties, the selection of components which are amplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
The apparatuses of this invention can be made of aluminum, steel, and other materials or composites thereof, which are capable of supporting the heavy physical loads at any point in time. A combination of fibreglass side rails and aluminum rungs and center support is also contemplated. For the second embodiment, either aluminum or fibreglass steps can be employed to reduce weight, while the side rails are made of aluminum or other suitable material. As to sizing of the apparatus of this invention for the first embodiment, it is believed that a width in the range of fourteen to eighteen inches and a linear length up to, but not limited to 16 feet, will provide easy access to the higher elevation. For the second embodiment with the U-rungs, which are used for support of the walker they should be spaced at about four to six inches apart. For the second embodiment, a total width of about 36 inches is contemplated. This permits a step of about eight to ten inches on each side of a 16-inch main body section.
While the discussion about has all centered on use of this apparatus for the loading of bicycles and motorcycles into a truck or van, if properly sized laterally all terrain vehicles [ATV] can also be loaded into a transport system.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.